The present invention relates to an assembling structure for coiling fan bracket, which enables a user to much more easily assemble and disassemble the bracket without loosening.
FIG. 6 shows a conventional ceiling fan 8. The vane 81 of the ceiling fan 8 are locked on a bracket 82 which is locked on a motor housing 84 by bolts 83.
When storing or transferring the ceiling fan 8, the brackets 82 are detached and the main body of the ceiling fan 8 and the brackets 82 are separately packed to reduce the volume. When a user himself assembles the ceiling fan; the user must use the bolts 83 to lock the brackets 82 on the motor housing 84. In general, the ceiling fan 8 has at least four brackets 82 each necessitating at least two bolts 83 for locking the bracket 82. That is, it is necessary to screw at least eight bolts 83 for assembling a ceiling fan 8. Therefore, the DIY assembly is time-consuming. Moreover, when screwing the bolts 83, it is hard for the user to properly control the pressure and tightness for locking the bolts 83. In case some of the bolts 83 are not completely tightened, the centrifugal force of the rotational vane 81 may make the bolts 83 loosen or even make the vane 81 and the bracket 82 detach from the housing and fly out to hurt people. Especially, some users like to select different colors and styles of brackets 82 and vanes 81 and variably DIY assemble the brackets 82 and vanes 81 with the housing in accordance with situations and moods. As a result, the user often incautiously fails to firmly lock the brackets 82 and vanes 81 which may fly out to put people in danger.
In addition, the brackets 82 are locked on the motor housing 84 by bolts 83. However, the motor housing 84 has a limited thickness, that is, the thread holes formed on the motor housing 84 have short length. During repeatedly screwing the bolts 83 for assembling and disassembling the brackets 82, the thread may be broken. This will make it impossible to fixedly lock the bracket 82. Therefore, it is necessary to eliminate the above problems existing the screwing measure of the bolts 83 for locking the bracket 82.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide an assembling structure for ceiling fan bracket in which a locating member is disposed on the inner face of the socket of the assembling section of the motor housing of the ceiling fan and the bracket is formed with an engaging section corresponding to the locating member for engaging with the locating member for fixedly locate the bracket. Therefore, the bracket can be easily assembled and disassembled for replacement.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide the above assembling structure for ceiling fan bracket in which the inner face of the socket is formed with slide rails and the bracket is formed with corresponding slide channels. Each slide rail has a thickness gradually increased from outer side to inner side. Therefore, after inserted into the socket, the bracket is firmly associated with the motor housing without loosening.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide the above assembling structure for ceiling fan bracket in which the locating member has a post downward extending out of the base board of the assembling section. A knob is connected with a bottom end of the post. By means of observing whether the knob of the locating member is positioned adjacent to the base board, it can be judged whether the locating member is correctly inlaid in the engaging section of the bracket. Therefore, it can be ensured that the bracket is firmly assembled without loosening.
The present invention can be best understood through the following description and accompanying drawings wherein: